


Seminar

by allodo



Series: sentinel au [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allodo/pseuds/allodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ao3存文</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seminar

Seminar || Jürgen/Jogi 哨兵向导AU

pair: 克林斯曼/勒夫

出自哨兵电视剧。

 

Seminar

\------

任何一位来这里做讲座的人都要事先签一封保密协议。

 

协议内容很宽泛并且几乎没有重点，比如:尊重所有球队成员，教练组，所有在场人的意见(包括他们是否对外承认自己是哨兵还是向导)，并乐于为其保守秘密。这一条是每一位有学术热爱同时可能会提供咨询服务的人的行业准则。每一位来向球员和教练组普及哨兵，向导知识，并且讲解如何在足球比赛中发挥其最大潜力的主讲人都非常专业，非常。

 

讲座通常很有趣。有时还会夹杂着时不时的低笑声。主讲人通常会很喜欢。

 

讲座信息会提前转发到所有人的邮箱。他们可以选择是否到场，带谁到场。

 

Erik 的讲座受到了极大的欢迎。当他走进一个大厅的时候，还有点紧张。他看着有些大名鼎鼎的球员散漫的帮忙摆折叠椅，有的人摆好之后大咧咧的坐了下来。帅气又有点稚气的philipp坐到了最靠近主讲人的位置，球队的守门员一进屋就做到了最后一排，球队的队长巴拉克坐在了后排。而左侧的几把椅子被特意空了出来。

 

克林斯曼先生从门外走了进来，他看上去心情十分好，并且如同传言一样十分热情。他穿着深色的夹克，显得十分干练。Erik同他握手，力道合适，时间正好。然后比埃尔霍夫先生站到了一旁，感谢他能在自己的研究中抽出身来做这个讲座。

 

“球员家庭中向导对哨兵球员收入的影响——基于德国2003年哨兵向导普查报告。”

 

“现在哨兵都有自己的主意，普遍享受单身，而且有时向导们对球员都不感兴趣，他们都喜欢穿警官制服的。“ 比埃尔霍夫说，“Erik, 你能否来做个讲座。我觉得你的研究挺有意思的。” Erik回想了一下受到邀请时的惊讶。领队喜欢经济学，这无可厚非，但是球员们大多会把讲座当成另外一个领域。

 

所以他把问题改的十分通俗，并且决定讲一下大概要点，包括一些具体的事例，这说不定能调动这些人的兴趣。

 

克林斯曼先生坐到了左侧3排椅子的第二排，特意空出来第一排的位置。Erik并不太清楚一向传闻很有行动力的主教练先生为什么选择第二排。他只好认为可能主教练先生对他的讲座不是那么感冒。

 

比埃尔霍夫和守门员教练科普克先生都坐在了为教练组预留位置的最后一排。

 

助教显然迟到了。勒夫先生品味很好，红色的毛衫十分靓丽，黑色的衬衫显得教养很好，十分学术。Erik自己就穿着牛津衫。他向他道歉，然后自然的坐到了空出来的第一排的位置。

 

比埃尔霍夫示意可以开始了。

 

Erik紧张兮兮的开始，看着听讲座人或专注，或者痴呆，或者头疼的表情，只能继续。

 

“所以这个普查的样本是随机的，也就是说所有情况都会有同样的几率包含在这个调查中。这个普查调查了30多万的哨兵球员，包括收集他们的家庭情况，家族中是否有向导，他们是否已经结合，以及他们的双方的收入。”

 

Erik指挥着屏幕上显示一张表格：“这是一个大体的情况，比如哨兵球员的训练时间，接受指导，或者接受感官紊乱治疗的平均时间，当然还有另外一个组：拥有向导组合成一个家庭的哨兵球员的训练时间，接受指导或者治疗的时间。我认为，抱歉，问题？” Erik看到克林斯曼先生举了左手。

 

“有没有做关于从事足球事业的哨兵，比如说教练的这方面的研究?“ 他认真的问。“我认为比如很多退役的球员会成为教练，这样哨兵教练和他们的向导也可以被作为样本。”

 

“是的，这是一个很好的角度。我认为作为球员时间比较近的话，可能更符合现在情况。“

 

克林斯曼表示理解。于是erik继续。

 

“我认为，呃，从这些平均时间来讲……” 

 

坐在第一排的Philipp看到克林斯曼先生碰了一下坐在他前面的Jogi的左臂，然后Jogi点了点头，眼神交流了一下之后，jogi提问：

 

“这个表的时间是不是错了? 为什么拥有向导的哨兵的训练时间会长于没有向导的哨兵的训练时间？“

 

“哦，这个表的训练时间长是因为拥有向导的哨兵的耐力，集中力都会高，他们可以集中训练很长时间。” Erik停下来回答。

 

“哦，“ 克林斯曼先生大声说:”抱歉，我们以为拥有向导的哨兵会故意缩短训练时间，因为他们会有家庭，会有向导作为伴侣，他们需要自己的时间，我们很清楚这一点，因为你知道，我们……” 主教练先生示意说。

 

我知道啥？你们是指谁？Erik有点没反应过来。但是他知道他需要继续。听讲的有些球员们开始了意有所指的了然微笑。助理教练笑着看了看球员们。Erik觉得勒夫先生好像有一点害羞？

 

“好，那么我继续，从这些时间我们可以看出，拥有向导的哨兵们普遍的训练时间是长一些的，在这种情况下，我把收入数据也加入进来。这些收入大部分是前锋的，你我都知道，比如转会是收集球员收入的好方法，因为这可以体现价值。作为前锋，收入与进球和助攻又有关系，之前的研究已经证明了这一点……“

 

“拥有这些样本之后，就可以进行数据分析，比如构造模型，引入变量。这个变量是虚拟变量，已经和向导结合的哨兵前锋是1，而没有结合的哨兵前锋是0，我们可以看看结合对训练时间的影响。” Erik发誓他看到了助理教练从本来专注的托腮听课，然后非常自然的转过头和主教练说上什么。

 

但是erik知道他们没有问题要问，因为他们最终没有提问。

 

“然后我用双重差分，来比较同一个球队中哨兵收入变化，基于训练时间的长短……“

 

“这样到了下一个阶段，由于工具变量使用了是否已经与向导结合，所以最终系数表示的是收入增加的多少。也就是说，当其他哨兵的比如个人身体素质不变，天赋不变的时候，与向导结合带来的哨兵收入的变化。呃，问题？”

 

“向导也有自己的工作，他们可能不会，你知道，不会喜欢去共感一些像足球比赛这样的情况。所以你的数据可能会不可靠，因为从事足球事业的向导通常更喜欢强大的，所以收入很高的哨兵。“Miro提问。他看了看自己的主教练和助理教练，温和的笑了笑。球员们认为主教练从来没笑得这么灿烂过，而助理教练低头笑了。

 

“是的，” Erik知道克林斯曼先生是个出了名的彪悍前锋和哨兵，他对自己的家庭情况从来都保护的很好，有很多人认为克林斯曼并没有向导。

 

Erik接着说“是的，你说的对，有这种可能性。谢谢你，我会把这一点记下来。“ Erik想这个问题真是一个惊喜。所以他忽略了讲座下所有球员和主教练的眼神交流。

 

“谢谢，我继续……那么，结论是如果哨兵选择和一位向导结合，那么他们的收入会增加，时间会利用的更好。注意是结合代替单身。”erik停顿了一下，“问题？”

 

“也就是说，他们射门的精准度，身体的反应速度都会变化？”Erik发现克林斯曼先生在提问之前故意拍了一下坐在前面十分专注的助教。勒夫先生吃了一惊，马上把注意力放到了提问的人身上。

 

球员们低头忍笑。比埃尔霍夫和科普克表情淡漠。

 

“是的。”Erik觉得好像明白了什么，而且他认为话题的走向有点奇妙，好像正经的提问，又好像只有另一位才懂的赤裸调情。

 

“是的，” Erik重复，“这让他们的收入提高。”他谨慎的观察着坐在他面前的助理教练，看到了对方有点微红的脸色。

 

“好，我继续……“

 

“Erik”, 比埃尔霍夫提醒道，“你有点超时。”

 

“好的，那我直接讲结论……这些研究集中在技能的互补性上……所以我用结合或者说结婚替代不结合。当然没有人会这么想，肯定没人会这么想，用离婚代替结合。“ 他看着所有听讲座的人，他不确定的说。

 

球员们看着教练组笑成了一团。Erik看到教练组也笑得十分开怀。他注意到勒夫先生好像不经意的碰了一下克林斯曼先生的手指。

 

Erik觉得自己好像明白了什么。哨兵和向导需要保持碰触，通常十分隐蔽，他们的感情令人难以想象的深厚。他们需要随时调整感官，可以轻松地共感，这是属于哨兵和向导两个人的领域。

 

他突然明白为什么比埃尔霍夫要求他必须签保密协议了。

 

他是个非常专业的人。

 

\--end----


End file.
